


Curiosty

by ThatOneTwistedBanana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Dates, Falling In Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneTwistedBanana/pseuds/ThatOneTwistedBanana
Summary: Jean Kirstein, a man who has just discovered his bisexuality, decides to meet up with a gorgeous man who he met online. Marco Bott, a business man who has been out for years, gets messaged by a beautiful gentleman on a dating app. You could say that they are both.... curious





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans, not my first time writing on this website, but this is my first attempt at writing a on going series. I'm sorry for the lenth of this first chapter, I couldn't thin of any way to end the chapter that left a little bit of suspense. I will try to upload a chapter a week, but knowing me, that won't last very long. My tumblr is http://thatonetwistedbanana.tumblr.com/

Jean was nervous, their was no denying that. He had never done this “online date” thing before. Not only that, this was his first time dabbling into his new found bisexuality. He was the most nervous he had ever been, and excited enough to make his heart bound out of his chest. “What if he doesn’t show up?” he thought to himself, shuffling his feet against the dirty marble floor. He looked at his watch, and then back to the clock tower in front of him. “He’s late” he mumbled to himself “Of course he’s late.” 

Jean buttoned up his coat and stared at his phone, waiting for any conformation that his date was going to show up. He rummaged through his pockets, before finally grabbing his headphones and slamming them into his phone. Searching through every playlist on his phone, he finally settled on some nice, relaxing classical. As he sank into the bench, he thought about the person he was meeting. He thought about his gorgeous freckles and how they gave his face this youthful look, he thought about his black hair, which was parted down the middle which made him all the more like a child. But most of all, he thought about his eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes. Of course, he knew that these things could have easily been edited, but he was hoping that all of this was real and that the man he thought he was meeting was actually who he was meeting.

Jean got proggresivly more anxious as the minutes passed, he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. His phone jingled with the sound notifying him of a text message. “Sorry I’m late, on my way now”. Jean’s heart skipped a beat. This was it. His first ever online date, and his first date with a guy. He tried everything to calm himself down, he listened to music, played whatever random games he had on his phone and walked around the plaza, kicking the piles of leaves that had congregated on the ground. Nothing seemed to work. He sat back down and prepared for the inevitable. He stared at the floor, heart in his throat, butterflies in his stomach, he was anxious.

Marco ran from the bus stop, he knew it was only a ten minute walk, but he couldn’t make him wait any longer. He rounded a corner, the clock tower was in sight. He picked up the pace, panting heavily he stopped in front of the bench where he saw his date. “Hey, Jean?” He saw the boy jump, clearly nervous and anxious. “Sorry, I’m late, I got caught up at work. Anyway, you ready to go?” Jean didn’t even speak, he couldn’t. He was froze to the spot. He just offered a sheepish nod in response to the question.

The older man held his hand out to Jean who, being as nervous as he was, accepted it cautiously. They made their way down the street, hand in hand, chatting awkwardly and, on occasion, looking at each other as they did so. Marco seemed so calm in comparison to Jean that it made him feel weak. “So… Marco, what do you do for a living?”


End file.
